Kal
Kal is a German YouTube singer. He is known for his deep and rich tone, strong vibrato and big range. He covers songs in English, German and Japanese. The songs he covered range from anime theme songs to J-rock and VOCALOID. He can change his singing style to match the song he is singing: Ranging from a strong, powerful and piercing belting voice in rock songs like in "Plane Theory" to soft, light and emotional voice in ballads like in his English cover of "Supernova". He is trained in classical singing and sings classical songs like "Lilium" from Elfen Lied. He can also scream as shown in "Leia". He can do German translyrics such as in his German version of "Let Me Hear - dj-jo Remix" - from Parasyte. He debuted in May 2013, with "Guren no Yumiya". He hit first 15,000 views with the English cover of "THE HERO!! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~" from One Punch Man, even though his cover with the most views is "Glassy Sky" from Tokyo Ghoul √A. He was a participant in multiples chorus battle such as SCB, NCCB, TTB2014 and Hybrid DuBattle. He depicts himself with red hair, purple eyes and earring on the left ear. His inspirations are Hizumi from D'espairsRay and Gackt. Kal's vocal inspirations Yuyoyuppe is his favorite VOCALOID producer. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Closer To Ideal (Kal as vocalist, Vega as Guitarist and Programming, Ju as Bassist) * Member of RE:CHORD (participant in the Serendipity Chorus Battle 2014) * Member of NOOOOOOO (in the NCCB) * Member of Ginger Ale (participant in the Teacup Trio Battle 2014) * Member of P I N K S K H U G (PKS) (participant in the Hybrid DuBattle) * Member of CollaboDaisakusen * Member of Nya★Kids with Arianna, bin, excelsior, kumalegs, mong, roux♪, and Tyler Sampsonis (in the HRRCB) * Member of UTAUNION (participant in the Lyrica System Online 2016) * Around the World (released on October 30, 2017) List of Covered Songs feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "Tsuioku Merry Go Round" (Fairy Tail ED 2) (2014.02.24) # "Aspirin" feat. Alfie, cheeseman, K-chan, Kura, Lollia, Raku, Un3h and yuyechka (2014.03.06) # "The Beginning" -Acapella- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "INCOMPLETE" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "Somnus" (Final Fantasy XV Theme) - Male Classical Version – (2014.03.23) # "Kagerou≒Variation" feat. NOOOOOOO (2014.04.01) # "Fantastic Baby" (Big bang song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, RE:CHORD, Coda and Nova (2014.04.05) # "Pokemon Theme" – English ver. - (2014.04.11) # "Zoetrope" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "Supernova" – English ver. - (2014.05.18) # "Yuragi" --Dryante Arrange- feat. Abyss (2014.05.24) # "SKILL" feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "Iriya Iriya" feat. Lollia and Alfie (2014.07.13) # "WARRIOR" -Japanese & Korean ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.07.20) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) – Piano & English Ver. – (2014.07.26) # "Astral Domination" feat. Lollia and Alfie (2014.08.08) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (Dreams Come True song) -Piano ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.08.27) # "Ichirin Hana" feat. Rey and Howl (2014.08.28) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) feat. Aireenn, Azusa, Bunny, Grazel, Maaya, Kuma☆ and Raku (2014.08.30) # "FREYJA.sys" feat. Lollia and Alfie (2014.09.12) # "FREYJA.sys" -Acapella ver.- feat. Lollia and Alfie (2014.09.13) # "Big Bang R & B Medley" -Japanese & English ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.09.30) # "Spooky Scary Skeletons" (2014.10.31) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.11.06) # "Down By The Salley Gardens" (Fractale ED) -Live ver.- (2014.11.28) # "Bring Him Home" (Les Misérables song) -Live ver.- (2014.11.28) # "Theory Of Happiness" feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.12.05) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. yuyechka (2014.12.20) # "Let Me Hear" (Parasyte OP) - dj-jo Remix - German ver. - (2015.01.09) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. CollaboDaisakusen(2015.01.09) # "Aoi Shiroi" (Ano Hana OP) (2015.01.28) # "Spinning World" (Naruto ED 32) (2015.02.06) # "One Shot" (B.A.P song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.06) # "Tsumugi Uta" (2015.03.06) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2015.03.20) # "PULSE" (Original song with Closer to Ideal) (2015.05.17) # "Light Lag" feat. Abyss (2015.05.22) # "scaPEGoat" (Owari no Seraph ED) -English ver.- (2015.06.07) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Shingeki No Kyojin song) feat. Kuraiinu (2015.06.25) # "Chouzetsu☆Dynamic!" (Dragon Ball Super OP) (2015.07.20) # "MAZE" (D'espairsRay song) (2015.08.07) # "Ouka saki some ni keri" (D song) (2015.08.14) # "Setsugekka -The end of silence-" (Gackt song) (2015.08.21) # "Clattanoia" (Overlord OP) (2015.08.28) # "FLYERS" (Death Parade OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.08.28) # "Plane Theory" (2015.09.13) # "JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OP 1) (Full song) (2015.09.19) # "Ambiguous" (Kill La Kill OP2 ) - TV size ver. - (2015.10.27) # "Raise your flag" (Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans OP) – TV size ver. - (2015.11.01) # "Divinity" (Original song with Closer to Ideal) (2015.11.06) # "Tyrannophobia" (Keinoaza song) feat. Dysergy (2015.11.07) # "Glassy Sky" (Tokyo Ghoul √A OST) - Male ver. - (2015.11.21) # "Butter-Fly / Leb deinen Traum" (Digimon Adventure Tri. OP) – German ver. - (2015.11.28) # "Daylight's End" (League of Legends OST) (2015.12.05) # "THE HERO!! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero~ " (One Punch Man OP) – English ver. - (2015.12.12) # "Enigmatic Feeling" (Psycho-Pass 2 OP) feat. Arianna (2015.12.23) # "The Winter's Tale" (BTOB song) feat. Akane Sasu Sora, Luna K, NiNa, Reion, TBK and Mima (2015.12.30) # "Blessing" -New World Edition- feat. JoyDreamer, reirei, Girinka, Rena, iLK, Arianna, yuyechka, Acca, EnaEna, datenkou, Yunyunsae, Xandu, iWiinter and Toma (2016.01.02) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica ED) -English Orchestral ver.- feat. Lollia (2016.01.22) # "Lilium" (Elfen Lied OP) - with Choir Arrangement – (2016.01.24) # "August 31" feat. Memorial (2016.01.31) # "Wild Stars" (Love Live! song) feat. cheeseman, Alfie and Howl (2016.02.01) # "Strider's High" (Prince of Stride Alternative OP) -Acoustic Arrange : Grazel ver. – (2016.02.20) # "On My Own" (Tokyo Ghoul √A OST) - Male ver. - (2016.02.27) # "Berserk" (2016.03.18) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" (Erased ED) -English dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2016.04.10) # "Kimi ni Todoke" (Kimi ni Todoke OP) -Piano ver.- (2016.04.28) # "Hey! Smith!!" (Monster Musume ED) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.05.02) # "Ninelie" (Koutetsujou no Kabaneri ED) -TV Size ver.- (2016.05.05) # "Lay Your Hands on Me" (Kiznaiver OP) (2016.05.13) # "Ringo Mogire Beam! (Zan Sayonara Zetsubou-sensei OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.05.16) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no These" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) feat. Memorial and Kal (2016.05.23) # "Yoru wa Nemureru kai?" (Ajin: Demi Human OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.05.23) # "Love in the Ice" (TVXQ song) feat. Azusa, Bunny, Kai, Kal, Kerri, Kuma☆, Lala, Mantiev, Melo, and yuyechka (2016.06.22) # "Hikari yo" feat. UTAUNION (2016.06.26) # "Ren'ai Manual" -English ver.- (2016.06.26) # "YurikagoxInfection" (Cradle×Infection) -English ver.- feat. Lollia and Kal (2016.07.15) # "Gingaroku" (Galaxy Record) feat. UTAUNION (2016.08.08) # "Grotesque" feat. UTAUNION (2016.09.24) # "History Maker" (Yuri!!! On ICE OP) (2016.11.05) # "Button" (ReLIFE OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2016.11.18) # "THE HERO!!" (One Punch Man OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.05.11) # "Oxygène" (Oxygen) -German ver.- (2017.12.23) # "FEED THE FIRE" (Ousama Game OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.11.30) # "The Witch's Tower" (Trailer) feat. Nya★Kids (2018.01.28) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery |Kal FBicon.png|Kal as seen in his facebook avatar |Kal FBbanner.png|Kal as seen in his facebook banner and the cover of "Unravel" Illust. by YuruiKarameru |Kal - Okochama Sensou.png|Kal as seen in "Okochama Sensou" Illust. by Yuyechka |Kal - scaPEGoat.png|Kal as seen in "scaPEGoat -English ver.-" Illust. by Iyuse (イユセ) |Kal-Glasssky.png|Kal as seen in "Glassy Sky" Illust. by Iyuse (イユセ) |Kal Arianna - Enigmatic Feeling.png|Kal (left) and Arianna (right) as seen in "Enigmatic Feeling" Illust. by Arianna |Lilium Kal.png|Kal as seen in "Lilium" }} Trivia * His username is short for a song from D'espairsRay called "Kaleidoscope".Kal's username origins * Some of his persona characteristics are inspired by Hizumi from D'espairsRay.Kal's persona characteristics origins * His favorite band is D'espairsRay.Kal's favorite band * His favorite youtaites are Vulkain, Kuraiinu, Kiro, Yuyechka and Lollia.Kal's favorite youtaites * His favorite utaites are Glutamine, Shoohey and Nodoame.Kal's favorite utaites * He doesn't really have a favorite song but if he had to choose one, it would probably be "Forbidden" by D'espairsRay.Kal's favorite song * His favorite types of music are J-rock and Visual Kei.Kal's favorite type of song * He got into music after listening to Linkin Park and Green Day.What got Kal into music * His favorite animes are Ergo Proxy, Casshern Sins, Code Geass, Gurren Lagann, Attack on Titan and some more. * His hobbies concern music mostly but he also likes to read and play videogames. * His favorite videogames are The Legend of Zelda (especially Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask) and Bloodborne.Kal's favorite videogames * He is playing League of Legends Kal's favorite videogames and his favorite champion is Azir.Kal's favorite League of Legends champion * He is about 189 cm tall.Kal's height * He is currently in English philology master. His other master is German philology.Kal's studies * His favorite food is pizza Kal's favorite food but he dislikes almost all vegetables.Kal's least favorite food * His favorite animal is penguin.Kal's favorite animal * His favorite color is purple.Kal's favorite color External Links * Twitter * Facebook * Soundcloud * Twitter * Ask.fm Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:CollaboDaisakusen